Crimson Rose
by kawaii gal 666
Summary: darkness descends on konoha, leaving no hands clean of blood and all hearts empty of hope. it is up to naruto to save the village, but can he do it? D8
1. Chapter 1  START

CH 1 - START

-

A/N: this is my first fic so plz be nice. i will update asap. thx

-

one day in the vilage of konoha naruto saw a really really really really sexy girl with large brests walking by. woah he thought she is so hot and she wuz. Her soft and silky hair was raven black with streeks of silver and purple and went all the way down to her ankles. her eyes looked crimsen but they seemed to change color when the light changed. she wuz also wearign a short pleeted blak skirt that went up to the middle of her thigh and a bloood red tube tope showing offf her large brests and smoth flatt belly and she had a big black belt low on her waist that had lots of pockets and things on it and her clothes showed off her hour glass figuire so you could see she had big brests and a tiny waist and round hips and long sexy legs in black leather high heeled boots that went up to her knees. there were also dark purple roses in her hair that looked black and her fingernails had crimsen fingernail polish on them and she wore lots of black leather bracelets and cuffs and a spiky dog collar around her swan neck. She had perfect skin and was really beautiful and there were swirling black tatoos on her porcelin skin that loooked gracefull.she looked emo and goth and probly had a sad histoiry cause her eyes seemed so trageic and beautiful.

the hawt chikc in skin tight black clothes was sitting at naruto's favorite ramen eatery. It was sunny so she was in the shade of the big pine tree. she looked like she was 17 like naruto. it had been a while since all the stuff with akatsuki and orochimaru and sasuke and kyubbi and happened and naruto was happy it was over.

naruto sat down near the beautiful girl and orderd a lot of ramens. he looked at the girl secretly while he was waiting. naruto saw tha her brests were very big and her long sexy legs were in fishnet socks under her big black high heeled leather boots. she was drinking lots of beer and eating a lots of ramen. naruto wanted to talk to her cuse he never sees girls eating so much ramen which he also likes to eat so they had stuff in common which meant they would probably like each other a lot.

hello naruto said to the girl. My name is naruto he says. hey says the girl, my name is hananana. hananana says naruto that's a kool name. thanx hananaana says it is in a ancient language and means midnight beauty. so whuts ur last name naruto asked btw ur hot. hananana blushed tsukihana she said hay you cum here often. ya naruto said its my favrite place to eat. (A/N: I like ramen too o) oh said hananana i cum here to eat a lot too but i never see u. well ikadakimasu said naruto, wow this is sooooooooooo good. hananana agree.

naruto and hananana eat together for a few hours before naruto checks his watch. WOW IT'S ALREADY MIDNITE naruto says. OH i must go home then hananana says and gets up. then she sees this really hawt tall guy with spiky black hair and a cute forwn on his face. he wuz wearing this tight bluu shirt that let her see his hard muscles with a big coller and white pants. wow she thinks he is so hawt and kool i wish i cud date him (dont we all!! 3).

naruto got up and left the ramen eatery. he went left down a street and then into a short cut alley. He stepped in a puddle in the alley and noticed that it was red like. then there was a noise behind him!

-

A/N: srry it was so short but thx lots for reading! don't forget to r&r! no flamz plz o and lots of luv from moi!!!! 3333 XD the next chappie is cumming soooon!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 THE MONSTER

CH 2 – THE MONSTER

-

A/N: Thx for reading. I hope you liek it. :DD More to come!

-

naruto looked behind him and was shocked when saw a large monster with red eyes. YA U WANNA FIGHT he sceamed and came at the monster with the rasengan. but the monster was so strong that the rasengan didnt work and naruto fell. RASENGAN DIDN'T WORK?!?!?!??!?!?! he sceamed some more but tried again and again and again and used up lots of chackra and he was really tired so his face fell into the puddle. then he herd a noise and looked up and sees the monster died. hananana stood on the monster and said that wuz eeeee-zyyy and I thoght you were ninja naruto

naruto was shocked. Hananana was so strong, he didn't even know what she did and the monster was dead. that was funny, cuz I heard that the great naruto was strong said hananana. You heard about me asked naruto. yea said hananana its hard to miss thw storys about you she said

oh said naruto well i guess i am pretty popular here. mmhmm said hananana well i guess ill see you around and then she was gone. naruto got up and went home but didnt see the evil glares from behind him.

when naruto got home he took a shower and then watched some konoha idol desu on tv and laughed for a few min. then he turned off the tv and went to bed. it was already 3 and he was tired but couldnt sleep becuz all he cud think about wuz hananana and how hawt she wuz. then he fell asleep dreaming of her.

-

A/N: sorri its a little short plz r&r and wait for the next one!!! thx and no flamez plzz :DD


	3. Chapter 3 OLD LADY MOMO

CH 3 - OLD LADY MOMO, RAMEN COOK, MORNING NEWS!!

A/N: thx for the reviews. :DD i will try to make this story better :DD plz r&r more! i'm not getting enough reviews. (

-

naruto woke to the sound of sceaming voices. it was just a dream tho. or so he thought!!! he yawned and got up and went to eat his breakfast. ew whuts wrong with this milk?! he thought. it was expired by 5 years! he signed and turned on the tv.

TODAY IN KONOHA 7 PEOPLE SUICIDED AND 10 PEOPLE WERE MURDED, 1 PERSON HAD A MISCARAGE WHEN HER BABY WAS RIPED OUT OF HER the news said.

WTF?! naruto exclamed and stared at the tv some more.

THIS IS REPORTER TAKIMI MIMI BRINGNG YOU AN UPDATE ON TEH STRANGE EVENTS IN OUR VERY OWN KONOHAA VILLAGE. JUST MOMENTS AGO, OLD LADY MOMO ASSULTED HER 10 YOUNG GRANDKIDS AND HER COWS AND HER ONLY DAUGHTER WITH HERY KNITTTING NEEEDLES. ALL DIED ON THEIR WAY TO THE HOSPITAL. OLD LADY MOMO IS NOW HOLDING A GROCERY STORE HOSTAGE.

naruto was very confused nowe. why would nice old lady momo do such a thing!? he was very shocked. He was so shocked that he went to the ramen earty for a big bol of ramen to help him not be shocked. naruto was eating a big bowl of ramen to help him not be shcoked when the ramen coook threw a hot hot hot hot hot pot of boiling water ar him. naruto dodged with his aweomse hawt ninja skillz and then screamed at the old man. WTF was that for!! naruto yelled. but then the rameen cook put his face into the ground and died.

Naruto was really scared now cause the ramen cook had always been realy realy nice to him. so naruto was really shocked. suddenly, there was a noise behind him!!!

-

A/N: i hope thats not to short or anything. thx for reading and plz r&r!! no flamez and plz be nice :D the plot is starting to take place now so i hope more will read this. :D :D :D :D :D


	4. Chapter 4 THE DESTRUCTION

CH 4 - THE DESTRUCTION

-

A/N: r&r plz! Thx for reading. :D

-

naruto turned around and then suddenly half of konoha was gone! it vanished and all that was left was rubbel. what..what happened here? naruto thoguht worringly. he lost his appeitite and dropped the bowl of ramen. I MUST...MUST FIND ANSWERS!!1 TO THIS naruto thoguht and started to run looking for someone who survivied. he saw hananana in the distance with her long raven black hair, streeks of silver and purple dancing in the sunlite, her violet eyes that were filled with sadnes as she looked empty and semeed to be in the same situation as naruto not knowing wat was going on with her long black robe flowing down to her feet never failing to show her perfet body tho her brests were covered. on her hand she held a scithe that spwed out a purple aura that was as strong as narutos rasengen. naruto noticed that her black leather braceletes were still on ehr arm but they seemed to look so much stronger now. she also had a necklase on with a large blue diamond. the large boots still covered her feet as they seemed to be the only pair of shoes that hananana owned...until naruto realised that there were small wings on them. hananana then flyed away.

FUCK shouted naruto as he was too busy lookig at hananana that she flew away without noticing him. he then started running in the direction that hananana flyed. his awesom strenght allowed naruto to run for 5 hours before he stoped and saw hananana again, this time talking with some men in blak cloths. her long raven hair seemed almost purple now as the sunlite was at the rite angel so her hair looked purple. she was angry becus her eyes were now crimsen again and had fire dancing in them. her long robe was still shining as if brand new but naruto noticed that her sythe was gone...

naruto turned around and then suddenly he was surrronded by the poeple that were wering blck cloths. he screamed and rasenganed them but they suddenly dissapeared. naruto was shocked. naruto turned around and then saw that hananana was gone and there was a big crimsen monster standing in rubbel which was all tat was left of konoha. naruto ran at the big crimsen monster with rasengan but then the monster was gone. naruto was shocked. what happened?? he thought.

there were a lot of people dead on the floor. big puddles of blood were every where, and narutos shoes were covered in the crimsen flooid. naruto was shocked. there are so many dead people on the floor! he screamed. naruto looked for survivors and saw that lots of people he knew were dead. his new friends were dead and his niebors were dead and his new pet was dead and his fellow ninja were dead and only some people were walking and crying and looked for survviors like him. naruto fell down crying cause he was so shocked. I WILL FIND WHO DID THIS AND KILL THEM!!! Naruto screamed. Suddenly he saw something!

-

A/N: yay, this is pretty long chappie! So r&r and thx for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 DARK SECRETS

CH. 5 - DARK SECRETS

-

A/N: srry if this confuses anyone ;; r&r plz

-

KONOHAMARU!!! naruto shouted and ran to his boyfrend. (A/N: naruto is a player lol xD) he was covered with blood. his eyeliner was runign down his black tshirt as he reached konohamaru. KONOHARMARU KONOHAMARU ARE YOU OK?! naruto shouted. he was so shoked. konohamaru's raven hair was dancing in the lite as naruto picked him up. KONOHAMARU!!! NARUTO... konohamaru wispered... I... I... I... was cheiting on you. WHAT?! naruto exclaimed, more shocked than before. Sorry...it was with...Udon...sorry. WHAT?!? naruto exclaimed. NO WAY. NO WAI NO WAY... naruto fainted from shock.

later naruto woke up and realised that konohomaru already died along with everyone else around him. naruto cried again and screamed. luckily his outfit was blak and emo, the same as the color of his soul. naruto took out a kunai and started to slit himself. the only person that was still walking around was sasukey. SASUKE!!! naruto shouted. he turned around. oh...hey...naruto sasuke said, did you see Hananana anywhere? did you steal my cloths?

suddenly naruto started crying. his heavy make up getting all over his shirt. he couldn't stop thinking about konohamaru. how could his boyfriend, his love and the center of his world, cheat on him with UDON of all people naruto thought. naruto was sad because konohamaru had cheated on him but he was also sad because he had been so attracted to hananana and also because konohamaru was dead now.

sasuke was felt realy bad for naruto, but he had more important things to do like find hananana and the men in blck cloths. sasuke walked away and it started to rain. lots and lots and lots and lots of rain fell from the dark sky. Everything looked sad and lonely and angry just like how naruto felt. his fishnet sleeves didn't keep him very warm so he went to a nearby barber shop. He decided to dye his hair blak as a last step to completely making himself emo and devoting hiself to moorning over konohamaru and the destroyed konoha village.

after dying his hair naruto watched the rain fall down on the rubbel that was konoha, and he cryed about all that was gone, promisisng to fix everything and kill who ever did it. naruto asked the barber if he had seen who had done this to konoha and the barber said that he had seen a verry beautiful girl with long raven hair that had beautiful green eyes that danced with sorrow with a bunch of men in blck clothes arguing before. He also said that the beautiful girl had suddenly pulled out a great big scythe and slashed at the men and then there was a blinding light and konoha was down. the barber then told naruto that he was cheating on his son with his daughter and then killed himself with his hair cutting scissors. Suddenly naruto heard soemthing!

-

A/N: naruto changes a lot in this chapter. plz READ AND REVIEW. thx. :DD


	6. Chapter 6 INTO THE UNDERWORLD

CH. 6 – INTO THE UNDERWORLD

-

A/N: PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R. DDDD I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!!111 OR ELSE I WON'T CONTINUE. DDD

-

naurto looked behind him. there was a sewer behind him. "omg i never noticed that before naruto said" and walked towards it and tried to open it. BOOM! it opened and naruto went down into the sower. down, down, down, down, down he went. the sower he noticed was dark and slimey. he can't see anything and then all of a sudden he was at the bottem!! he herd the sounds of someting driping behind him and then he looked back and saw some green slimey thing driping down! "ew! naruto said" and went exploring in the grose cave.

walking some more naruto herd another sound that was different from the driping! he walked towerds the sound and then saw some ninjas! "OMG HIIIII! naruto said SOME PEOPLE ARE ALIVE!" "BE QUITE! said one of the ninjas and he walked towards naruto"

naruto was very shocked the ninja was very scary. he had two eyes a nose a mouth two ears and bbrown hair. there was a big scar on his face to that made it look like he had run through a fire and jumped off a bridege. also his arm was missing. the ninja stopped and looked at naruto. naruto saw that the ninja wasn't weareing a ninja headband head protecter. but ther was a crimson mark above his eyes. all the other ninja with the nija also had this crimsen mark on their heads. naruto looked closer and saw that it was a burn mark! It was badly doen to and messy but it looked like it was onec very bloody and big. the burn mark looked like a trees rootts.

suddenly the ninja grabed narutos head band and threw it away somewhere. "HEY THAT'S MY HEADBAND DON'T DO THAT said naruto". the ninja loooked very mad and he made a mad face at naruto. "you arent in your fancy pants village anymore. this is our terrritory named roots city and it's a secret underground ninja hideout where lots of ninjas gather in secret cause one day ninjas got tired of being employed and decided to make a city where they could use their ninja skillz for whatever and they could just do stuff with their ninja skillz cause ninjas are really powerful anyways and the citys been there for a long time and no one ever knew abouut it before caus the pepole that fixed sowers and stuff or had to work in sowers or something were actuallly all people that lived in rootts city.

naruto was shocked that there was such a thing and he never knew about it but he had a feeling he would find his answers here in the sower to what happened and why most of konoha was gone and what had happened to his beautiful dancing hair girl hananana and that he would be able to do what ever it took for revenge. suddenly there was a splash next to naruto

-

A/N: I hope that wasn't short! I'm reallllly hopping for reviews so plz r&r and thx for reading! really plz review!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 PRISONER

CH. 7 - PRISONER

-

A/N: i worked vry hard to rite this chappy so plz review.

-

sudenly behind him there were lots of ninjas!! "WHAT IS THIS! naruto says" "you will have to be taken to a cell for a few years so you can remain quiet about this place said the main ninja" "WHY?!" "becuz i said so" naruto was then taken to his cell.

along the way he saw many stuffs in roots city there were lots of montains that rose up to become one large castel at the very top .naruto was at the bottem right now so he could look up. he also saw lots of clouds around the montains and castel that looked like it was from some fantasy storie. the castel was dark and made of briks and looked very old but at the same time very cool but naruto was still wondering why he was being sent to a prison and tried to run away many times but the ninjas were too strong for him so he could only look at the castle some more. the castle had a sing on it that said ROOTS CITY and it was made of wood and the words were caved in and looked as old as the castel. but he could not see inside it because it was too far away but they were walking towards the castle and then suddenly they were at the top!!!! naruto stared at the castle some more and could see each brick on the castel and each scratch and then he though off hananana and if she's in the castle too and he looked at the door and then the dor opened and naruto was inside the castel!

inside the castel it was very rich and had lots of stuffs and rich things like gold and diamond furneture and the floor was made of gold and so were the walls inside. naruto was very confused that there was such a nice looking castel underground that noone knoes about. the walls had lots of pictures of stuff like the hokagys and the ninjas and there was even one of the 3rd hokagy! naruto was more confused then ever and didn't knwo what to do.

then naruto was put in a small cell with brick walls and ceiling and ground. he was very scared. The soon narutos spirit was broken and he started feeling really sick and he thought the walls were pushing him and he couldn't breath. then a small slot in the door opened and a piece of bread and a bottle of water was put through.

this is how naruto lived for a while. with food and what eve he needed cumming through the slot in the dooor. he slept on the floor and when he needed to go he went in the hole in the wall that was for going. he though about hananana a lot and about konoha and about everyting that had happened. sometimes he tried to break out of his cell with rassengan into the walls but the walls seemed to be very very strong since they never brook or even had a dent in them.

sometimes someone would come and take him out of his cell and put him in a white white room filled with funny looking mechas and stufffs. then they would torture him with a thing that was attatched to his head by two stickers. there was never a scratch on him but he still hurt cause when the torturing people turned a dial he would feel hurt and the more the diel was turned the more it hurt.

naruto wanted to ask why they were hurting him like this but no one ever said anything and made him feel like an object that they just liked to put stickers on and hurt. soon naruto forget how to talk and read and write and he felt numb and his heart felt dark and empty. soon naruto couldn't remember why he was here. soon naruto became very bored empty shell and just sat in his cell all the time.

then the tourturing stopped and they just let naruto sit in his cell quietly all day. naruto learned that the less he moved and the less sound he made the better the fooood they gave him was. naruto dreamed all the time then even when he was awake. he dreamed about a beautiful girl with raven hair that danced in teh light and eyes that changed colour and a big scythe and strange guys in blck cloths and some hot guy with spikey black hair and a pout on his face and some noodle thing and some pile of rubbel and a big city and a fireball that loooked like a fox and green green leaves and stripes of cloth with metal things on them with different symbols.

he dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed

and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed

and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed

and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed

and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed

and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed

and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed

and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed and dreamed

and then he ate ramen for breakfast and then suddenly he heard a sound!

-

A/N: haha I think that was a nice long chappie so PLIZ PLZ REVIEW!!! and thx for reading


	8. Chapter 8 TRAPPED

A/N – OK, so this is now a team effrt with my friend (she's so kawaii

CH8. – TRAPPED

-

A/N – OK, so this is now a team effrt with my friend (she's so kawaii!) cuz shes always wanted to try writing fanfics with me XD. she says that shell see if she wants to keep writing with me if this chappie goes well. So wish us luck and don't forget to R&R! 3

-

Naruto turned his haed and saw that teh door to his cell had opend. He was scared cuz they never opened the door unless he did sumthing bad. Hed learned that if he just shut up and sat there nuthing bad would happen. He kinda remembered how stupid hed been to try and break out of the cell a few times. The walls were just way to strong and there were always guards around anyways. Naruto tried to crawl away an make himself invisible.

"Its time" said a voice rally close to him.

Naruto's heart skipped a couple beats at the sound of the voice. However, he hadn't moved an inch, hadn't even flinched. He was frozen in place; something he'd learned was the smart thing to do in this prison. He didn't even move his eyes to follow the steps of Smiley, who had begun to circle Naruto. Naruto had come to think of Smiley as 'Smiley' because of the hideous scarring on the man's bald head. On his forehead he carried the standard root shaped burns, but higher up were two large circular scars. Clearly old puncture wounds, but together with the root burn marks, it almost looked like some twisted smiley face. The first time Naruto had said anything about the smiley face shape, he had nearly died. Going against Smiley was like asking to be sent to Hell.

"Its time" smiley said again as he smiled evily at naruto.

Naruto was so frikkin scared he had no idea wtf the guy wuz talking abot. He wanted to say sumthing but wuz way to scared to say it. naruto had learned a lot abot hot he shuld live in the cell. It was best to make himself really small and quiet and listen to w/e they told him to do.

"what do you mean its time??" naruto asked super quietly.

Unlike his sick happy face scar, Smiley was anything but happy. He always looked like he wanted to rip your lungs out. He'd probably done it a few times too.

"I mean that you're ready" he sneered.

"In what way?" Naruto's voice was crackly – he hadn't spoken in a long time, but there was still defiance in his tone. Naruto had promised himself that even though he couldn't actively fight against his keepers, he would still defy them in spirit.

"What's your name boy?"

"My….my name?" Naruto wanted to laugh in the man's face. He couldn't imagine a stupider question.

"What's your name?" Smiley asked again.

"It's..."

"Well?"

Naruto opened and closed his mouth silently. He couldn't remember.

_What…what was my name…I…what's wrong…No…I know my name…It starts with an S…or…did it start with an F…but…why…I can't…_

He couldn't even think properly anymore. It was as if Smiley's question had triggered something inside him. Naruto's thoughts became more and more confused, and he felt as though he had gone numb. To Naruto, there was no Smiley, no cold stone floors, no dark cell. He felt distant, as though he were falling ever deeper into a foggy dream.

-

A/N – dont forget to R&R for my friend! U know u luv her ;P


End file.
